This One Crying like A Child Momoxoc Onshot
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She was just an outcast and loved someone that wasn't an outcast.     My first Prince of tennis oneshot, sorry its not a good summary.


This One (Crying Like a Child) (Momoxoc Oneshot)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish i did.

* * *

Misaki was the shy girl in the class, only speaking when called upon. A thing people didn't think she could do was love a Regular.

Tying her short blond brown hair back in a short ponytail, she lowered her gaze to the floor so she wouldn't feel peoples' stares. She was called various names by them, each of them causing another cut to her fragile heart. Biting her lower pink lip, she let a few strands fall into her face since they weren't long enough to be tied back like the rest.

She was stuck in math, listening to the teacher drone on and on about stuff they already did last year. She was in the back with her glasses sitting on her face gently.

Her heart would flutter thanks to who sat in front of her – Takeshi Momoshiro. He was good at math when she just wanted to fall asleep to the lecturing their teacher did.

Encasing herself with a book, leaving the reality world behind, she went into her daydreams about the future and what it would be like to be married to Momo. That soon ended with a ball of paper getting thrown at her by one the idiots that call themselves her classmates.

Biting her lip, she could only feel the burning sensation in her eyes again. She didn't want to let the tears out in class but she knew nothing was going to change if they continue to taunt and torment her to no end.

Turning the page, she heard the bell ring, making her shoot out of her seat, only to be pushed down by one of the preps. "Sorry, its ladies first freak."

She bit her lip once more, feeling the urge to bawl her eyes out get stronger as she rubbed her cobalt eyes behind the deep crimson glasses. Getting up, she ran out the door and out of the school. She didn't care about school anymore. She just wanted out of the hell hole that she had to put up with every day.

Feeling another burning sensation – this time in the legs – she fell to the cement that covered the ground. She couldn't carry herself anymore to the gate. So she curled up into a ball next to the school wall, her blue eyes closing with her rubbing at them with the glasses off.

Sharp tears pour from them like rain on Sunday morning, making her shake from the urge taking over. She felt weak. She knew it. She wanted to do a lot of things, try things out but people always said she wasn't right for it. She knew they would say the same thing about Momoshiro.

She felt like giving everything up due to people looking down on her. Everyone only cared about her brother it seemed like; since he was on the football team and could do everything it seemed like.

"What do we have here nya?" A male voice asked, before footsteps were heard.

"Hey Momo come here for a second." The same voice called the name of her crush as she felt her heart skip a beat from it all.

"What is it Eiji – hey what's the matter?" His question was first directed to the other Regular then to her as she continued to wipe at the clear tears that she cried.

"It-its nothin-nothing. I-I just go-got something I-in my eye. That's all." She replied as she opened her cobalt eyes to look at her lap. Her skirt was littered with dark spots from where her tears fell.

"It is something if your crying. Now you can tell me? Wait, aren't you in my math class?" The soothing voice of her crush hit her ears as she looked up with her puffy red eyes to look at his face.

She nodded her answer to his last question before looking away from him. She knew he was too much of an angel for her to have.

"Ok. Now tell me what happened? Was it because of Nori pushed you down and all that?" he asked with his body sitting down next to her, arm around her in a comforting move.

She only nodded again, not intending on speaking to him since people would just start things up worse. Like last year.

"Well, don't listen to her. She doesn't know anything. I know something that a lot of people don't know. She's pregnant." He muttered in her ear as he leaned down.

She turned to look at him with wide eyes. She sniffled as her gaze fell to the concrete.

"So you can spread that around for revenge. I'll even help you." He said, smiling like an idiot.

"Why? I'm just a nobody." She said finally having words coming out.

"I don't know. Maybe because she shouldn't be treating you like that, or anyone in that matter." He replied as he leaned down once more, pecking her cheek. "Now how about you introduce yourself since you already know who I am."

"It-its Misaki." She stuttered as she looked down, her face beat red.

"Well then Misaki. Let's get things started!" He hollered with a laugh.

She stood up, seeing him tower over her by an inch or two.

Standing on her tippee toes, she pecked his lips before slipping her number in his hand, closing it around it. "Thank you Momo-kun."

"What's this?"

"Are you free tomorrow at five?" She asked, a small smiling gracing her lips.

"Yeah why?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Come to the mall and we can go see a movie or something."

"Are you asking me out?" He asked as Eiji held back a laugh at his cluelessness.

"Yep!" She called back then ran out the gates and out of his sight.

"Momshiro, Eiji, 20 laps now!" Tezuka called out at seeing his players just standing there when they should be practicing.

* * *

A/N: i made this for Miyuki-ice-fox because she sorta asked and i asked if she wanted one. Hope you like this!


End file.
